The invention relates to the re-utilization of cement slurry at a concrete mixing plant. Cement slurry previously has been regarded solely as waste. Cement slurry is the residual component obtained during the reclamation of sand and aggregate from unset concrete and is usually left to settle a sludgy mass in settling pits at the plant.
Hitherto it has been necessary to have a sludge gulper and road tanker empty the pit and cart the sludge away from time to time, usually to some remote tip because of the paucity of disposal sites able to accept such an undesirable material. Thus the cement slurry has not only been waste material but expensive to dispose of.